


Bites

by BellaLadyWolf



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, the rest of company mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLadyWolf/pseuds/BellaLadyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili always got seduced by his little brother’s crazy ideas. He shared every adventure with him. He would follow him anywhere. Even though he was pretty sure it should be the other way round..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work after a very long time, also it's my first work posted here and the first work written in English (I'm sorry for it, it's probably bad) - so, please, be nice..

„You know what? Bite me!“  
They were all sitting by the fire, everyone already had a few drinks and Kili just said something in a way only he could.   
„If you say so..“ Killi shrugged his shoulders.   
Next moment he felt him rolling up his sleeve.  
„What are you doing?“  
The light from the fire flashed in Kili’s eyes:  
„I’m biting you.“  
He couldn’t suppress a cry of surprise when Kili actually bit him.  
„You-!“  
He saw him smiling, holding his hand in his teeth.  
„Let go!“  
He tried to free his arm, but Kili held even more tight. And it hurt. But somehow..it felt good..  
Fili closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard Kili muffle a snigger.   
„Ok, that’s enough!“  
Finally, he let go, all pleased by himself. His teeth left deep marks in Fili’s hand. Fili was examining it, determined not to look on the others. He was sure it must have looked really strange..

***

They were sitting by the fire all alone.   
„Won’t you bite me back?“ Kili’s eyes were glittering again.   
„Why would I do that?“  
„I don’t know, you looked like you were enjoying yourself,“ said Kili in a teasing tone.   
That little devil.  
„You really want this?“ he joined his teasing game.  
„Absolutely.“  
Fili took his brother’s arm, slowly rolled up his sleeve and carefully picked up the best spot. Then he bit him.   
Kili purred with pleasure, which made Fili chuckle.  
„You really have strange desires, you know that?“ he said, after he let go of his arm.  
„You’re one to say,“ Kili laughed.  
Then he watched him closely for a few seconds.  
„What?“  
„I was just wondering..how it would feel if I bit your neck..“  
„Can’t say until we try,” Fili smiled.  
Eager to try, Kili sprang to his feet and kneeled in front of his brother. He reached to him, resting one his hand on his chest, trying to draw aside his tunic with the other one.  
“Too much clothes, get it off!”  
Fili pulled the tunic down to his shoulder.  
“This would have to do it.”  
Kili pressed himself again against his brother, the other hand now wandering up and down Fili’s back. He grasped him too, stopping him for a moment:  
„Just..be careful, ok?“  
„I’ll be gentle, don’t worry,“ purred Kili.  
The intensity of the sexual subtext in it gave Fili quite a shock.  
But, again, he got carried away..  
His hand skidded to Killi’s bottom, as he sank his teeth deeper, he grasped him tight, still feeling Kili’s hand on his back..  
It shouldn’t have felt so good..

***

“You really have to have your apple peeled? You just can’t it the normal way?”  
“Please?”  
“Look! Now my hands are all sticky!”  
“I can take care of that..”  
More quickly than he could react, Kili grasped his wrist and began to suck on his fingers, one by one, slowly and provocatively, eyeing him.  
It made him blush.  
“Cut it out!”  
He pulled out of his grip.  
Kili was munching his apple, smirking.

***

The mead was quickly filling Fili’s head, numbing his senses. He didn’t have a clue when it happened, that Kili’s hand was resting on his thigh. He felt like the whole world was spinning out of control. Kili was laughing loudly on something with the others. He looked down on his arm – two large dark purple bruises shined on his forearm with little scabs where Kili’s teeth pierced the skin. How did it come to this? He didn’t notice when Kili’s leg crossed his own. Then he felt his brother’s fingers caressing his knee. He raised his eyebrows. Kili gave him back a defiant look. His hand slid to Kili’s leg too, their fingers met, brushed against each other and wandered higher, until their hands joined..  
Then Fili heard a harsh voice near his ear:  
„Can I talk to you for a minute?“  
It was uncle Thorin.  
„Sure..“  
Kili didn’t want to let go of his hand. Was it fear in his eyes?  
„I’ll be right back..“  
He went away with uncle Thorin. As the fresh air cleared his head, he started to realize that something was wrong.  
His uncle gave him a hard look.   
„What’s all this about?“  
„I-“  
„He’s your younger brother. You should be looking after him. You can’t let him do whatever he wants!“  
„I didn’t-“  
„The others are starting to talk.. Don’t you see it’s wrong?“  
„Uncle..“  
„It can’t go on, do you understand? Whatever you two are feeling.. It must stop.“  
„Understood,“ Fili lowered his head.  
„Great.“  
They returned to the fire. Kili was eyeing them suspiciously.  
„What were you talking about?“  
No answer. Fili was watching the flames. There was silence for a moment.  
„It’s cold here,“ Fili heard his little brother, before he felt him snuggling to his side.  
Rectulantly, he put his hand around his back - he didn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings. He was shaking a little - a hurt animal waiting for his death sentence..  
„You know,“ Fili started, „you really should learn how to drink. There are things you just can’t do,“ he was trying to smile.  
„Do you want me to go sit somewhere else?“ Kili asked quietly.  
„Yeah, it’s probably good idea. You shloud – Go talk to the others. I’ll just..“  
He got up, avoiding his brother’s eyes.  
As he walked away, lighting his pipe, he could swear he felt his gaze burning a hole in his back..


End file.
